Cuando el sol se apaga
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Un capitán lastimado y vulnerable no es lo habitual... de eso se trata esta historia. Alerta de spoilers, basado en lo relatado en el manga en el capítulo 114. Canonverse/one shot/se sugiere Ereriren/sad


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Espero tengan un HERMOSO SAN VALENTÍN, así yo les puedo romper el corazón ahora, muajajaja. Ok, no, es mentira, nadie les va a romper el corazón más que el maestro Isayama.

SPOILER ALERT!

Primero y antes que nada este relato, bastante cortito, está relacionado a mi visión de lo que puede pasar entre el capítulo 114 y 115 del manga, así que está lleno de referencias al manga en la situación actual, se los aviso porque sino se pueden sentir un poco perdidos con la lectura. Igualmente el fic está pensado para que se sientan un poco perdidos, si ese es el sentimiento que experimentan al leerlo, genial, es porque lo estuve haciendo bien.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el contexto no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, soy fan de su obra y simplemente quiero aportar mi visión.

**Advertencias:** Muchos sentimientos negativos, tristeza, desesperanza, angustia, en fin, vean ustedes, hay drama y suposiciones negativas. Enjoy.

* * *

**Dedicatoria:** Esta vez quisiera dedicarle el fic a mi amado Levi, a ese personaje hermoso que amo con toda el alma, querido mío pase lo que pase siempre estarás en mi corazón.

.

.

_**"En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; **_

_**oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días."**_

_**Sealtiel Alatriste**_

.

.

_Lo último que escucho es el agua espesa inundándolo todo, parece como si me tragara por una garganta sinuosa y llena de remolinos. Me aturde, me pierde, me calla…_

…

Me pregunto si es que siempre las tardes se han sentido así de suaves y tranquilas. Llevo un rato sentado en el pasto verde y brillante, las gotas caen y caen, cristalinas, rojas, negras. No estoy seguro en qué parte de Paradis estoy. Solo puedo concentrarme en ese sol perfecto que hipnotiza mis pupilas. Como si tuviera tiempo de mirar el sol.

Suspiro profundo, el torniquete está haciendo su trabajo, solo hay un detalle que me llama la atención. En esta llanura vasta, en esta quietud tan armoniosa, tan diferente de los gritos, los lamentos, los llantos y las explosiones… ¿por qué el sol es tan majestuoso y sublime? Tan poderoso, como un dios que te mira desde la lejanía con la certeza de saber tu destino, mientras uno se ahoga en la ignorancia y las dudas.

No hay nada alrededor, ni siquiera muros, tal vez mi mirada no es la de antes, va perdiendo definición y precisión. Excepto el sol que es tan perfecto y luminoso, tan luminoso.

—¡¿Capitán?! —esa voz conocida y lejana logra que gire apenas mi cabeza, eso hace que sienta gotas pesadas, más rojas y grandes, que resbalan desde mi frente hasta el mentón.

Trato de enfocar pero no puedo, parpadeo una y otra vez, la figura viene con prisa a mi encuentro.

—¡Capitán! —grita desesperado… ¡Ah! Yo conozco esa voz, conozco a una sola persona capaz de usar la misma palabra que han utilizado miles y miles de veces en mí, pero esa sola persona siempre logra mi completa atención.

Es la misma vieja palabra, pero se siente tan impropia, como si ya no pudiera ser usada en mí. Trato de responder.

—E-ren…

Más fuerte, debo decirlo más fuerte.

—E-ren…

No se puede, mis labios apenas se despegan. Pero yo no nací para desistir, insisto varias veces, con el mismo resultado, cuesta respirar, pareciera como si el aire fuera difícil de respirar. Tch, miren mi uniforme, la capa está un poco rota, y el uniforme lleno de barro y sangre ¿Hace cuánto no veo a Eren? Al verdadero. Ya no recuerdo.

—¡Capitán!

Está aquí, se arrodilla, pero aun así sigue siendo como un gigante. Es curioso, en sus grandes ojos se refleja el sol, ese sol perfecto, que no quema, ni lastima. Las ranas croan a lo lejos, me pregunto dónde se encuentran, todos esos bichos e insectos que se escuchan pero no se ven. Se escuchan, pero no se ven.

—Capitán, ¿qué le ha sucedido? —me dice con el semblante preocupado.

¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿A mí? Oh, sí, el maldito ese.

—Hubo u-una explosión —mi voz parece una pequeña brisa arrancada por un demonio de mis labios, incluso dudo si es que son mis pensamientos o mi voz realmente ha salido.

—Está todo lastimado —Suelta sin despegar sus ojos llenos de sol de mi figura.

¿Sus ojos reflejan el sol o el sol está dentro de Eren? Hoy tengo tantas dudas que no puedo concentrarme adecuadamente, ¿es porque estoy herido?

—No se preocupe, me encargaré de usted.

Me levanta en vilo, ese roble de más de metro ochenta y brazos robustos. Me siento como un leño que es llevado a la hoguera. Pequeño, impotente, indefenso… ¿indefenso? Yo nunca me he sentido así, nunca. La cabeza me pesa, me mareo, cierro los ojos y trago duro, apoyo mi frente en su pecho, intento tapar mis oídos. El croar de las ranas es insoportable. Claro que entonces recuerdo que hay cosas que ya no podré hacer como antes.

Duele.

Punza.

—¡Ngh!

—¡Capitán! No piense en el dolor —Eren me habla como una especie de maestro bajado de los cielos para iluminar los mortales—. Si usted piensa en el dolor, entonces existe.

Abro los ojos, no quiero cerrarlos, tengo la impresión de que si me duermo no despertaré jamás. Es solo una impresión.

—¡Capitán, hemos hecho toda la limpieza de salón! No hay una sola mota de moho.

Esa noticia me hace feliz de alguna manera, levanto la vista, Eren me sonríe, tiene esa mueca divertida, suspicaz, como de travieso, como de tener quince años y aún ser auténtico, no tener sus colores tan turbios, tan mezclados. Mis labios se curvan hacia arriba, me agrada. El sol brilla en sus ojos enormes.

—Usted podrá descansar a gusto, he supervisado todo personalmente ¿Sabía que cuando yo era un crío esperaba verlo pasar en su corcel por Shiganshina? Me he peleado con media ciudad, con aquellos que hablaban mal del Cuerpo de Exploración. Me han dado de palos varias veces y en otras-

—Te salvó Mikasa _-(Me salvó Mikasa)-._ Ya has contado esto a-antes… ¿Dónde, d-dónde está Mi-Mikasa?

Eren ignora mi pregunta, es lo normal, nunca le ha gustado que le pregunten sobre el paradero de su amiga. Ella es tan devota, es tan devota. Daría su vida por él, como la dimos todos.

Donde vamos debe estar muy lejos, pues yo solo veo llanura y llanura, le estoy manchando la remera con sangre, mojándolo con el agua que sigue saliendo de mi ropa. Por un largo trecho solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones, el agua burbujeando y las ranas.

—E-ren… no vas a… t-traicionarnos, ¿cierto?

Tengo la impresión que no me queda mucho tiempo consciente y necesito arrancarme esa duda.

—Jamás, yo quiero a todos mis amigos, daría la vida por ellos.

¡Qué alivio! Es como si me hubieran quitado cien años de encima con esa respuesta. Su pecho se siente un poco frío, pero de todas maneras siento que duele, especialmente sobre mi rostro donde el sol me da, es una sensación extraña, porque el resto de mi cuerpo lo siento helado.

—Lo sabía —susurro tan bajo que no estoy seguro que pueda escuchar lo que digo—. Yo siempre creí… en ti, siempre. Desde el d-día del c-calabozo. Protegerte, siempre.

—¿Son sus verdaderos deseos?

No entiendo su pregunta.

—A veces hay mandatos que no logramos descubrir, que acechan en las noches y apresan nuestras mentes y corazones, pero no son nuestros, no nos pertenecen. No se preocupe, capitán, yo sé qué es sincero.

—¿La lí-lider Han…?

—Está esperándolo, pero tenemos un largo camino hasta el cuartel, debe resistir capitán.

Hange está bien, eso es bueno. Cuando llegue a los cuarteles mandaré a comprar pie de manzana, todos compartiremos un delicioso té de hebras. Recuerdo que deberé tomar la taza con mi otra mano. A Erwin no le gusta mucho el té, mejor es un poco de brandy para él.

Erwin…

—¡Ngh! —mi trasero choca contra la base de un carro.

—Soporte un poco más, capitán. Llegaremos en breve. Floch, andando.

¿Floch? ¿Quién es Floch? Últimamente hay tantas caras nuevas, tanta gente que se ha ido, que viene, que se va, gente de las afueras, de esos otros lugares. No me gusta explorar demasiado, pero en esa ocasión Hange me dijo que Eren estaba en peligro, que pedía por nuestra ayuda, ni lo dudé, me calcé el uniforme y me subí a eso globo que nos llevó por los aires, sintiendo que se me comprimía el estómago entre la ansiedad y la ira que me hervía en las venas.

Meses enteros sin saber de él. Sólo quería verlo sano, completo, traerlo de regreso era la misión, volver todos, pero no pudimos.

—¿En qué piensa, capitán? —Eren se acerca, de todo lo que se difumina, es lo único que puedo ver nítidamente.

—No quería que lo hirieran, no se supone que esto debería ser así.

Tiene una expresión desganada, como si estuviera harto de todo. Antes era tan disciplinado, ahora hace lo primero que se le viene en gana, creo que siento algo de envidia.

—Sigo vivo, es lo que i-importa.

Hubo un tiempo en el que yo también hacía lo que se me venía en gana. Entre las penumbras corría lo más libre que mi situación me permitía, no le pertenecía a nadie.

—¿Pero a qué costo? Usted no se regenera, es una pena. En estas condiciones usted no odrá rebanar mi cuello.

Lo observo desconcertado, quisiera preguntarle por qué yo debería hacer una cosa así, pero la boca se me llena de líquido frío, la cierro, no quiero que se me caiga nada de adentro, ¡qué vergüenza! Bueno, ya como estoy soy bastante vergonzoso. Maldita explosión.

El carro se mueve, el traqueteo me molesta, empieza a doler, aspiro el aire despacio por una fina rendija que hacen mis labios, como una víbora siseando, aunque me ahogo con la saliva de tanto en tanto.

—Capitán —me llama el mocoso con firmeza—, no piense en el dolor.

¿Desde cuando escucho las órdenes de un cadete? Estoy tan cansado de las órdenes. Siento la frente húmeda, mi mente me dice que probablemente sea sudor, mi cuerpo está completamente agotado, noto que hay algo que falta de mis rodillas para abajo, no estoy seguro, está un poco borroso.

Tomo una bocanada de aire que es como una puñalada en el estómago y siento que me desvanezco, Eren sostiene mi cuerpo antes de que impacte contra la madera. Sus labios calientes se apoyan cerca de mi oído.

—Capitán, no piense en el dolor.

Los ojos de Eren son como dos soles que no queman, ni lastiman, ni dan calor, solo brillan infinitamente, ardiendo por dentro. Siempre tuve la sensación de que no era de este mundo. Dorados, un tesoro que debemos cuidar, DEBEMOS PROTEGER. La esperanza de la humanidad lo llamó, Erwin. La esperanza, la esperanza de todos.

Me abraza fuerte, a pesar de que me duele todo el cuerpo me siento tranquilo, contento. Eren sigue siendo el mismo berrinchudo que intenta luchar a toda costa.

—Luchar _–(Luchar)-_. Lo miro

—Capitán, debe luchar. Es todo lo que nos queda en este mundo, nuestra lucha.

—Sí…

Quisiera que Hange viera esto, ella dice que Eren ha cambiado. _Ha cambiado_. Es inevitable, todos han crecido, lo que me cabrea porque yo siento que sigo siendo igual, siempre, siempre igual. Bueno, ahora estoy menos igual que antes, un poco roto, solo un poco.

—Lamento lo de su pie —miro adonde Eren está observando con sus ojos de halcón hambriento—. Se supone que yo puedo, podría intentar repararlo.

Levanta su mano, ahora más grande que la mía, y observa fijamente. Me pregunto por dónde navegan sus pensamientos, por tantos recuerdos suyos y ajenos, quisiera entender cómo funciona eso. Me sorprende su determinación cuando me observa y parece que ese sol en sus ojos refulgiera más que nunca.

—Puedo reconstruirlo.

No entiendo eso, no sé qué significa. Pero luego escucho pasos, me sacuden, su cuerpo está dolorosamente caliente y su mano se asienta donde la mitad de mi brazo falta. Normalmente me aguanto el dolor pero ahora es inevitable gruñir y quejarme, babear, agua sale de mi boca como un vómito, no puedo contenerlo. Arde, me está quemando en el hueso.

—Levi, no piense en el dolor.

—N-no pu-puedo, argh, uf.

Entonces viene la magia, o la brujería, da igual, esa fase asquerosa de regeneración de carne. Músculos que salen del muñón, como fibras de lana roja que se entretejen con voluntad propia. Escupo, toso, me retuerzo, mi mano libre aprieta una de las piernas de Eren, lo siento, dejaré un moretón, no puedo medir mi fuerza, aunque esté disminuido es mucha. No escucho que se queje. Cierro los ojos, sintiendo su agarre en mi cintura.

_—¿Está vivo? Sí, lo está._

El sol se apaga por unos instantes, todo es negro, azul, húmedo, frío, helado, estoy temblando.

—Capitán, mire.

Un nuevo brazo, reluciente y sano, pero completamente blanco, como si le hubieran drenado el color. Muevo los dedos, mientras el dolor se dispersa y destrabo la mandíbula. Eren sonríe y tiene alegría en su rostro, aunque sangre sale de su nariz. Intento tomar un pañuelo para limpiarlo, pero él toma mi mano nueva y enreda sus dedos con los míos para hacerme desistir.

—No se moleste, no se ensucie. Yo sé que la suciedad no es lo suyo —me abraza desde atrás, siento su respiración cansada sobre mi nuca, ahora es un poco más cálido que hace un momento. Ahora sí parece vivo—. ¿Desde cuándo es que a usted le gusta tanto la limpieza?

Mi alrededor está más definido, puedo notar las diferentes formas de los árboles que aparecieron alrededor, no sé en qué momento, el río ha quedado atrás, las ranas también, los cascos de los caballos resuenan con fuerza.

—No lo sé.

¿Desde cuándo, Levi? Entonces una sonrisa de antaño estalla en mi mente, como algo que ha estado siempre y uno ha dejado de notarlo.

Si hubiera estado limpio… los gérmenes matan, los gérmenes son como diminutos titanes, nos comen desde adentro, se meten en las rendijas, en los lugares más inhóspitos. El moho es el más dañino. El doctor dijo en ese momento que la falta de asepsia y el moho.

Las manos de Eren acarician mi rostro, pero su toque es dulce y suave, y sus manos son tan delicadas. Giro mi cabeza. No es Eren. Es esa mujer que tomó la decisión de traerme a este mundo.

Abro mis ojos a su máxima expresión, el carro gira y el sol me deja ciego unos instantes, cuando vuelvo a enfocar es Eren. No entiendo.

—Creo que… perdí la cabeza —le digo un poco más repuesto, él se vuelve a reír.

—No capitán, usted no ha perdido la cabeza, solo medio brazo y un pie. Pero voy a arreglarlo del todo, estará mejor que nuevo.

Vuelvo a mirar esa mano que sale de mi cuerpo, que no es mía pero hace lo que yo quiero, la toco con la otra y me sorprende que sea tan fría al tacto, es algo un poco grotesco. Eren toma mi pierna y aprieto los dientes, ahí viene de nuevo, ese dolor lacerante, parece como si me desprendiera algo en vez de reponerlo.

—¡Uuuff, arfggh! No, no p-pensaré _–(No piense en el dolor)-._

Siento todo el cuerpo transpirado cuando termina, un pequeño infierno para pagar por una recompensa, por ese pie que parece humano pero no lo es. Me pregunto cómo quedaría el ojo de Hange si Eren pudiera ayudarla ¿Esto es un milagro?

—Me parece que estoy delirando —mi voy suena como siempre, e intento ponerme de pie.

—Espere, capitán —Eren me retiene desde la cintura—, ha perdido mucha sangre, quédese quieto, por favor.

De pronto todos los sucesos recientes me bombardean por todas partes, como si mente al fin pudiera clarificarse.

—Tu hermano, es un traidor. Eren, debemos quitarle su titán, él solo quiere matarlos a todos.

—Lo sé, tranquilo, ya será tiempo de que sucedan las cosas.

—No puedes confiar en él.

—No lo hago.

—¿No? No me mientas, no tú.

—No lo hago.

—Eren… ¿cómo fue que me encontraste? Tú no sabías dónde estábamos, ¿cierto?

El me ignora, simplemente resopla detrás de mí.

—Respóndeme, ¿cómo fue que me encontraste?

—Hay caminos fijados, caminos que no se ven con los ojos, caminos que se sienten ¿Está molesto? ¿Le molesta que lo haya encontrado? Solo intento ayudarlo.

—Suéltame.

Eren afianza el agarre con mayor fuerza, mi corazón se dispara alocado, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Es una orden, suéltame, Eren.

—Yo ya no sigo las órdenes de ningún rango militar, yo hago lo que quiero hacer. Y sé muy bien lo que debo hacer.

El traqueteo del carro me inquieta, aún no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente, me siento débil ante Eren, ante sus poderes demoníacos, porque de algo estoy seguro, Dios no hace milagros.

Pero está bien, yo también soy un demonio, así nos llaman los extranjeros, se cagaran encima cuando me vean ahora, no pienso ponerme guantes. Buscaré a ese maldito y esta vez con mis propias manos le arrancaré la espina.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunto, al menos espero que pueda informarme sobre lo que planea.

—Quedarme con usted.

—Te estoy preguntando sobre qué hacer ahora, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Quedarme con usted.

—No jodas conmigo, mocoso.

—No lo hago, usted dijo que no quería morir solo.

Parpadeo lentamente. Eren tiene un sol dentro del cuerpo, pero que no quema, ni lastima, simplemente llena de luz todo lo que toca. Como ese sol en el horizonte que no se ha movido ni un solo centímetro.

Nunca lloré en mi vida, esta no será la excepción.

No lo será.

* * *

…

_—¿Señorita Hange?_

_Onyankopon notó su sobresalto, después de haber estado tanto tiempo en silencio y quietud. Jean, Connie, Mikasa y Armin ni siquiera se movieron se sus respectivos lugares. Llevaban más de diez horas encerrados en esa prisión esperando por las órdenes de Eren._

_Connie miraba de vez en cuando con desprecio a Mikasa, mientras Jean se mantenía como un muro entre ellos. Armin simplemente estaba en un rincón, como un perro apaleado, rumiando sus propios pensamientos, reflexionando las cosas que su (¿ex?) mejor amigo les había revelado. Ahora con la cabeza más en frío intentaba entender más objetivamente su cruel mensaje. Mikasa no podía siquiera levantar la mirada, era la tristeza personificada._

_La científica devenida en prisionera, se quedó mirando el techo un buen rato, mientras sentía todo el cuerpo tiritar desde lo más profundo. Al fin soltó un suspiro y luego fue a agarrarse de los barrotes, su único ojo sano completamente húmedo._

_La familia Braus estaba en los banquillos, la mayoría de los niños dormidos, mientras la pareja intercambiaba mudas miradas de tanto en tanto._

_Onyankopon se paró a su lado y Hange lo miró desolada, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras nunca salieron. Estaba profundamente herida, se notaba y no tenía que ver con la situación política que atravesaban._

_—¿Líder de escuadrón? —el marleyano moreno intentaba mostrarle su apoyo e interés._

_—Duele mucho —susurró con los labios temblorosos, al igual que las manos que soltaron los barrotes._

_Onyankopon la observó un largo rato en silencio, intentado interpretar a qué se refería. Hange carraspeó y trató de conservar la entereza._

_—Como persona de ciencia no creo en Dios, incluso cuando hay pruebas de que cosas sobrenaturales pasan. Bueno, no las llamaría sobrenaturales, creo que todo tiene explicación, todo. Sin embargo hay momentos en que… me gustaría ser un poco más crédula._

_Una lágrima titiló en su ojo y se desprendió muy a su pesar._

_—Ojalá creyera en un Dios que pudiera ayudarlo… que pudiera hacer algo por todos nosotros. Pero no creo. Sería hipócrita de mi parte que elevara una plegaria justo ahora. Pero en aquella ocasión tú me dijiste… así que, ¿podrías?_

_Onyankopon apretó su mano más cercana, asintió y cerró sus ojos, mientras Hange se mordía los labios, mientras intentaba que ese sentimiento de desolación no plantara bandera en su pecho. Era como sentir que le arrancaban un órgano, como si la devoraran desde adentro, entregarse a la desesperación no era una opción. _

_Recordó esa noche que con su mejor amigo habían hecho un juramento solemne, seguir adelante sin importar cómo, aunque alguno quedara en el camino._

_¿Seguir? Era la única opción posible, pero en ese momento en que ella rió y él la miró con su cara de antipatía (la más habitual) tal vez nunca fueron conscientes de lo que eso significaba. Hace mucho que nadie prometía regresar o vivir para contar tal o cual cosa. Convivir con la certeza que la vida se extinguiría en cualquier momento era lo más habitual, después de todo la propia muerte se empezaba a convertir en un alivio que muchos anhelaban sin decirlo abiertamente. La propia muerte no era tan espantosa. Pero la muerte de los demás, de los que pasaron a convertirse en familia después de tanto tiempo… era una cosa diferente._

_—Gracias._

* * *

…

Miro el basto cielo lleno de estrellas con las luces que cruzan por aquí y allí de tanto en tanto, como si esa cosa negriazul respirara, estuviera viva. El sol se apagó por completo o tal vez nunca estuvo encendido. Estoy lleno de sensaciones que son nuevas, incómodas, aterradoras.

—Bro ¿Y si mejor dormimos al aire libre? Hace frío pero nunca hemos tenido tanto cielo para nosotros tres.

—S-sí, está bien.

—Las niñas deberían estar durmiendo a estas horas y no molestando.

Isabel bufa a mi derecha. Apenas puedo girar mi cabeza a la izquierda, y veo el recorte de su figura contra el firmamento, la luna le brinca en los cabellos rubios casi platinados y se mueve para mirarme, sonriendo tranquilo, como antes.

—Lo has hecho bien —me dice Farlan.

—Y una m-mierda.

—Bueno, está bien, hiciste lo que pudiste.

—No será lo u-último q-qu…

—Tranquilo, no te exaltes.

Siempre de los tres Farlan es el más templado, el más tranquilo. Siempre piensa con la cabeza fría. Yo también soy así, ya no soy el chico arrebatado del subterráneo, nunca lo fui.

Cierro los ojos, estoy muy cansado, tal vez si durmiera un poco de lo que no he podido dormir todos estos años.

Solo un poco…

.

By Luna de Acero.

_**NOTA DE AUTOR!**_

_**Si al terminar de leer no se ha entendido muy bien el fic, muchos me lo han preguntado, está muy bien cualquier interpretación que ustedes quieran darle, pero si quieren saber en qué pensaba mientras lo hacía les pondré una pequeña guía. Si no lo quieren leer, está perfecto también.**_

_**La primera parte es Levi soñando, sueña que Eren lo rescata y que se queda con él, pero todo esto pasa mientras él flota a la deriva por el río luego de la explosión. Verán que en algunas partes escucha las ranas croando, se le llena la boca de líquido, está tan confundido que hasta piensa que Erwin está vivo, por eso el sol que él ve tampoco calienta su cuerpo.**_

_**La segunda parte, y breve, es Hange sintiendo el peligro por la conexión telepática entre ellos, por eso le pide a Onyankopon que rece por Levi y el gracias al final es para él por ese gesto.**_

_**La tercera y última es Levi fuera del río, probablemente se arrastró y quedó mirando el cielo nocturno, delira, está muy débil y por eso ve a Isabel y a Farlan, eso sería todo.**_

_**Disculpen por confundirlos tanto y muchas gracias por haberlo leído, los quiero mucho, hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
